A technique of obtaining a wide dynamic range image (high dynamic range image) by controlling an exposure time by frame or pixel has been known. With this technique, long exposure time shooting having a relatively long exposure time and short exposure time shooting having a relatively short exposure time are performed, and a long exposure time image obtained by the long exposure time shooting and a short exposure time image obtained by the short exposure time shooting are composed to generate a high dynamic range image. A technique of executing an appropriate white balance correction processing to the long exposure time image and the short exposure time image before the long exposure time image and the short exposure time image are composed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1) has been also proposed.